


Unconditional

by JustHannah



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Brotherly Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Step-Brothers, Step-siblings, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:52:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustHannah/pseuds/JustHannah
Summary: He was on the path of becoming my step-brother and I knew it wasn't right for me to feel these things, but it didn't seem to matter to him. He never stopped trying to be with me and I couldn't understand why. This love was different than any other love I have ever encountered, it was unconditional.





	Unconditional

"Are you almost ready?" I heard my mother yell from the front door, she always got manic about stuff like this.

 I stared at my empty room, there were so many memories here and I couldn't believe we were leaving them to go across the country to Washington state. Although I can't say that I'm disappointed.

 My dad died almost three years ago and around a year and a half after, my mother sort of latched onto a man, Harry, over the internet. I didn't expect things to get this serious but now we're moving across the country to live with him and his son.

 I've seen only a few pictures and spoken to him for brief moments during their video chats but I've never seen a picture of his son.

 I don't really have an issue with leaving, only because I don't have many friends. No one's really holding me here.

 I was pretty anxious about meeting Harry and Alec, my social anxiety was driving me crazy. I always felt out of place and that I was just a burden on people, but I know how irrational that sounds.

 "Alyson!" my mother screamed making me jump and instantly start running down there, the sooner we left, the sooner she would feel at ease.

 We stood on the porch staring at the closed door in front of us, I felt my mothers lips lightly touch my temple and heard her footsteps as she walked to the car.

 I knew this would be difficult, I was still having a hard time dealing with my dads passing, having Harry potentially take that position in my life was hard to accept. I wasn't going to shut him out completely. I just wanted my mother to finally be happy again, no matter how hard it is for me. So, I was going to try my best to accept the situation as it is and accept both him and his son.

 I heard my mother call my name once more and turned away from my childhood home, walking toward the car. This was going to be a drastic and difficult change, so as we drove away I tried to rid my mind of any worries, but through the coincidentally dramatic rain, they still remained.


End file.
